Hermanas De Sangre
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Su sangre estaba maldita, más bien era tan maldita como bendita, por ello siempre luchaban, mejorando y protegiéndose una a la otra, aquella institución también las protegía, con el peligro siempre acechante, el amor era algo que nunca había pasado por las mentes de ambas hermanas, menos por la de la mayor...
1. Chapter 1

**Pues este es mi primer fic de blood+, se me ocurrió a mitad de un castigo ¬¬...bueno todo con tal de no morir de aburrimiento ¿no? Ya, soy nueva con todo esto así que espero que los tomatazos no sean muy duros (XD) **

Era una mañana tranquila en Tokio, asta que el grito de una chica lo interrumpió.

Xx: Ya.. despierta que llegamos tarde!- dijo una joven de 16 años, piel clara, pelo negro largo asta la cintura, ojos azules marino y de altura mediana.

Xx: Por favor ni que fuese tan tarde Diva!- le respondió a su melliza, aun estando en la cama; era igual a su hermana menor solo que la diferencia era que ella tenia los ojos color rojo bordo.

Diva: Anda Saya no seas así, as lo por tu hermanita querida.-dijo poniendo cara de perrito triste

Saya: Esta bien, pero que quede claro lo hago obliga- dijo saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño de su habitación.

Diva: Nunca va a cambiar-pensó con una sonrisa al salir de la habitación de su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después se encontraban las mellizas Otonashi dirigiéndose a su nuevo colegio, cuándo llegaron se quedaron sorprendidas al ver su nuevo colegio " Escudo Rojo" era realmente grande como un palacio.

Al entrar se encontraron con el recibimiento no tan cortes de Irene Demons y Lulu Hong las chicas más populares de la escuela, si no fuera por saya, diva las hubiera matado ahí nomá aun era temprano para empezar las clases recorrieron todo el instituto y a la vez buscaban a una persona que para ellas era muy especial.


	2. Chapter 2

La bienvenida a su nuevo instituto no fue de las mejores, y si no fuera por su hermana mayor, Diva estaba segura que se convertiria y mataria a esas molestias, ¿como eran sus nombres? Claro Irene Demons y Lulu Hong, supuestamente las chicas más populares ¡pero que odiosas eran! Lo recordaba bien, como las habían tratado.

[Flash Back]

Estaban ingresando al colegio, la puerta de entrada era gigantesca, el piso tenía una gran y ancha alfombra color rojo, las paredes eran blancas y a cada tanto tenían columnas que sobresalían y de ellas banderines largos y rojos que tenían rayas doradas en los bordes y un dibujo de un león en la parte baja de estos, las mellizas Otonashi estaban sorprendidas al ver aquél instituto tan diferentes a los anteriores, la I.E.R.P.E o La Institución Escudo Rojo Protección Especial, las habían puesto en diferentes colegios de su pertenencia pero este era el Primero de Japón y por eso era el más bueno de todos, las mellizas estaban caminando por los pasillos de la institución mirando los salones, asomándose por las ventanas para ver el gran patio dónde se desarrollaban las actividades de los diferentes clubes de aquél colegio, y así estaban, asta que un par de porristas las detuvieron, una la que era más alta, era rubia su pelo corto apenas unos centímetros bajo el hombro, ojos color claro, piel blanca, su uniforme de porrista era una remera sin mangas color bordo con negro en los costados y en el medio con dorado el dibujo de un león, la pollera tableada con negro y bordo, medias largas bordo y zapatillas, los pompones con 3 colores: negro, bordo y dorado. La otra porrista de la misma forma vestida, un poco más baja que Irene, con la piel clara, ojos morados y pelo negro cogido en dos colitas en los costados de su cabeza, ambas eran molestas, egoístas, odiosas.

Irene: Lulu mira estas, de ser las nuevas.- dijo la rubia con aires de superioridad.

Lulu: Pues si Irene, ahí que mostrarles quién manda en este lugar ¿no?.-dijo de la misma manera.

Diva: A ver par de locas, a nosotras nos hablan con respeto.- dijo furiosa, ¿sus ojos brillaban?

Saya: Oye cálmate, estate tranquila.- dijo seria a su hermana.

Irene: Cierren el pico niñitas, acá a las que se les respeta es a nosotras, y les diremos unas cuantas reglas.- dijo con una mirada radiante llena de ira.

Lulu: 1. No se aproximen a nuestros hermanos, 2. Nos tendrán respeto, 3. Nos alagarán, 4. Nos aran los deberes, 5. No hablaran de Haji Hong y Salomon Demons, 6. No podrán hablar mal de nosotros.- Finalizo la pelinegra, enfureciendo a la menor de las mellizas y molestando a la mayor.

Diva: Pero que molestia son, nosotras hablamos y nos acercamos con quién se nos de la gana, respeto ¿conocen el significado?, alagar a cucarachas no ni loca, suficiente con nuestros deberes, y esos quienes son ¿don tarado y señor imbécil?, si se me da mi gana, nadie me controla.- dijo furiosa convirtiéndose ¿en que? después lo sabrán, en eso intervino cierta seria y frívola niña.

Saya: Yo lo hago querida, pero.. solo YO, ustedes mucho cuidado como le hablan a ella, ratas.- dijo mirándolas con asco.

Irene/Lulu: Como se atreven ¡somos las personas más importantes de aquí! Si lo queremos las echan a las patadas.- gritaron ambas.

Diva: Quieren unas pataditas yo se las doy.- dijo transformada, pero en eso.

Saya: Idiota, cálmate que no vale la pena que te manches las manos con la sangre de gusanos, pero si lo haces serás rebajada de tu nobleza ¡idiota te mató si pasa!.- le reprocho molesta y agarrándola del brazo, arrastro a su hermana menor hacía el patio, pasando por alado de Irene chocando con ella adrede empujándola levemente.- ¡Ja! estúpidas.

Irene/Lulu: Noble?!¿¡ Esa?!.-dijeron incrédulas.

[End Flash Back]

En el medio del patio se podía ver a dos pelinegras dándole información a la otra, ¿dónde se abría metido aquél chico? El de pelo corto y alborotado color anaranjado, morocho, de ojos negros, más alto que ellas por una cabeza, de actitud divertida pero molesta, tenía 19 años, aunque no era de sangre era su hermano mayor, Kai Miyagusuku. Mientras las mellizas Otonashi seguían mirando a todas las direcciones buscando a Kai, Diva vio a un pelinaranjo atrás a un gran árbol hablando con unos chicos, le dijo a su hermana que ese era Kai y estaba escondiéndose de ellas, eso era un tanto divertido para Saya, claro no lo demostró, ambas irían a dónde se encontraba el morocho, pero justo en ese momento a Saya se le cayó al piso su maletín, (o mochila como ustedes quieran) abriéndose y dejando caer los libros y cuadernos, mientras alzaba todo le dijo a su hermanita que fuera a con Kai, que luego los alcanzaba. Mientras Diva corría en dirección a su hermano, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, sonrío con malicia, su hermano pagaría por tratar de esconderse de ella.

Mientras tanto el pelianaranjado, cada tanto volteaba a ver así atrás, si sus hermanitas lo atrapaban era hombre muerto, los dos chicos con los que en ese momento se encontraba hablando, le habían preguntado más de cinco veces que si estaba bien y él no muy creíble le abría dicho que "si", ellos obviamente no le abrían creído, pero en fin así era su amigo; cuándo el muchacho volteo por enésima vez tan solo vio a una de las Otonashi, guardando sus cosas del suelo, la otra no estaba y eso lo asustaba un poco, pero mejor se tranquilizaba ¿no? En eso estaba asta que sintió que alguien le tocaba sutilmente el hombro, lentamente se volteo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos a ver ahí a ¿Saya?, Con los brazos cruzados enfrente suyo, la mirada "de hielo" parecía suavizada, no en seguro era su imaginación, de lo que estaba seguro, era hombre muerto!.

Diva: Kai tarado ¿¡por que te andas escondiendo?!.- dijo de la forma más fría y seria que le salía.

Kai: S-sa-saya ¿p-por que dices eso? Y-yo no me escondía.- dijo tímidamente, por dentro se moría del miedo.

Diva: Si claro, ¡torpe, miedoso!.- gritó, ablandando la mirada.- "Mierda, creo que la cage".-pensó nerviosa.

Kai: No grites, das miedo Saya!.- gritó arrepintiéndose en seguida, asta ahora no se había percatado que sus dos amigos, atónitos, eran testigos de aquella platica.

Diva:"Como le dice Saya?!".-pensaba frustrada.- Que raro.- dijo inconscientemente.

Kai: ¿Cómo?.- preguntó confundido ¿pero que mierda pasaba?

Diva: Caíste Kai-kun!.- dijo con una suave risa, su broma un tanto difícil resulto, y si que resulto.

Kai: ¿¡Eras tu?! Con un demonio, me mataste del susto idiota! Oye a caso tu..?.- dijo molesto, pero sorprendido a ver que la pequeña Diva estaba usando los lentes de contacto color negro.

Diva: Si caíste redondito tonto! Jajaja, y si ambas estamos usando esa cosa diminuta como hormiga.- dijo con alegría, y una sonrisa juguetona típica de ella.

Kai: ¿Quién hizo el milagro?.- dijo burlón el morocho.

Diva: Oye! No por...- estaba por enojarse con él, pero un gritó la hizo callar de inmediato.

Xx: Con que asiéndote pasar por mí, eh! Y tú baka como me confundes con ella?!.- gritó furiosa, pues claro su rostro reflejaba seriedad y su mirada fría daba miedo.

Diva: Hermana no te enojes, solo era broma, una bromita inofensiva.- dijo asustada, si que su hermana daba miedo enojada.

Kai: No es culpa mía que "Las MelliGe" sean idénticas! Y no me mates que soy inocente.- gritó molesto y asustado.

Saya: ¿Qué no me enojé? ¿Quién no se enoja cuando ve lo que yo? Odio cuando hacen eso imbéciles!.- dijo con un leve brillo en los ojos, luego prosigío mirando a los amigos de su hermano.-¿ Y ustedes dos que nos ven? Nunca vieron una pelea, tarados?!

Diva/Kai: Perdone mi reina.-dijeron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia.

Saya: Si, si, Miyagusuku ¿quiénes son ellos? An visto toda la pelea de principio a fin y si no cierran la boca le entran moscas ¬¬.- dijo señalando con el dedo índice a un rubio y un pelinegro.

Kai: Ahh, je pues verán el rubio estático de ahí es Salomón Demons y el pelinegro parecido a ti, es Haji Hong, son mis mejores amigos.- lo último lo dijo en un tono inaudible, pero aun así fue escuchado por las Otonashi. Y en eso ambos muchachos salieran de su transe.

Xx: Hola como este idiota dijo soy Haji Hong.- dijo cortes mente, con una mirada seria pero tranquila, tenia el pelo negro atado en una coleta, de piel blanca, ojos negros, alto, estaba vestido con una musculosa masculina negra y encima de esta, una camisa blanca desabotonada en los 3 primeros botones, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas blancas.

Xx: Y yo soy Salomón Demons.- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ojos color grises, piel blanca, alto, estaba vestido de la misma forma que Haji y Kai solo que el llevaba una musculosa masculina color blanca.

Saya/Diva: ¿¡AMIGOS, MEJORES AMIGOS?! CON UN DEMONIO KAI MIYAGUSUKU NUNCA NOS CONTAS NADA, TARADO!-gritaron ambas furiosas.

Kai: No es para tanto chicas, es sólo un detalle minúsculo.- dijo espantado, ¿cuánto tiempo le arian sufrir sus hermanas?.

Saya/Diva: DETALLE MINUSCULO?! CON UN DEMONIO MIYAGUSUKU BAKA!.- dijeron rojas, a no más poder.

Haji: ¿Tu entiendes que diablos pasa Salomón?.- pregunto arto el pelinegro.

Salomón: No, ni un poco.-dijo divertido el rubio.

Saya: Bien, después te matare ahora me duele la cabeza.- finalizo la azabache.

Diva: Tú lo aras después, yo en este mismo instante.- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

Saya: Diva no hagas idioteces ¬¬.- le amenazo enojada.

Diva: Pero Saya.- dijo infantilmente.

Saya: Bien, eh Miyagusuku en que club estas tú?.-pregunto tranquilamente.

Kai: En el de puntería, ¿por que?.-pregunto él.- "ojala y no sea eso".-pensó aterrado.

Diva: Esto ¿Salomón y Haji cierto?.- pregunto tímida, ellos asintieron.- Ustedes también están en ese club con Kai- kun ¿no?.- termino de decir.

Haji: Si estamos con este descuidado.- aseguro enojado el ojinegro.

Salomón: Si, por poco y nos mata.- dijo, molesto as recordar eso.

Diva: Jajaja por poco ¡an de a ver sido internados! Jaja.- se burlaba la menor de todos.

Saya: Lastima me lo perdí.- dijo decepcionada.- ok, ya en serio, ¿en cuántos clubes podemos inscribirnos en este lugar?.- pregunto impaciente.

Kai: Eh, Salomón?.-pregunto nervioso.

Salomón: Haji?.-dijo el igual que su amigo.

Haji: Máximo diez clubes ¿por que preguntas?.- dijo frío, cruzándose de brazos.

Diva: ¡Diez clubes!.- dijo exaltada la pequeña Otonashi.

Saya: Vale, entonces nos inscribiremos en...- dijo sin terminar su oración.

Diva: Oye salte de tu mundo Saya, eso decidimos cuando nos fijamos en los clubes, ben vámonos que nos sobran 10 minutos.- dijo arrastrando a su hermana a la dirección.

Salomón: Kai ¿quiénes son ellas?.-preguntó curioso el rubio.

Haji: ¿Las conoces de dónde?.- preguntó igualmente el ojinegro.

Kai: Bueno ellas son...- hizo una pausa para pensar en algo.- "Ellas me dijeron que no querían ser descubiertas, además yo nunca dije que era mis hermanas, mierda!".- Son Saya y Diva Otonashi, como se abran dado cuenta son mellizas, a mi desgracia, las conocí de.. son mis mejores amigas, si mis amigas.- dijo medio nervioso.- ¿Les gustan mis amigas?.-preguntó pícaro.

Haji: No seas estúpido Kai, ni siquiera conocemos a esas niñas.- dijo molesto y muy levemente sonrojado.

Salomón: Haji tiene razón Kai ¿qué te hizo pensar que nos gustan tus amigas?.- preguntó tranquilamente.

Kai: Pues se las comían con la mirada ¿creen que no me di cuenta en que manera las miraban?, de igual forma los cuatro se parecen.- aseguro divertido, viendo como sus amigos se sonrojaban levemente.

Salomón: Que nos parecemos ¿a que te refieres?.-preguntó confundido al igual que el pelinegro.

Kai: Saya y tu Haji son fríos y serios, pero aunque se la pasen negándomelo se preocupan por los demás, Diva y tu Salomón son alegres y muestran libremente lo que sienten, aun Diva en bastante infantil y me hace bromas de mal gusto.- dijo, rascándose una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice.

Haji/Salomón: Woo OwO, en serio?.-dijeron al unísono.

Kai: Si, desgraciadamente.- dijo con desanimo.

Salomón: Ya lo creo jaja.- dijo burlón el ojigris.

Kai: En fin, no se les acerquen que son mías.- dijo serio y.. ¿celoso?

Haji:¿ Acaso le pones el cuerno a Mause?.- pregunto serio a su amigo.

Kai: No es de su incumbencia.-dijo molesto el morocho.

Salomón: Bueno ya cállense idiotas y vengan que ya falta poco para que toquen!.-gritó fastidiado el rubio a la mitad de las grandes escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la institución.

Kai/Haji: Bien!.-respondieron ambos dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

~~~~~~~~En otro lugar con las Otonashi~~~~~~~~

Después de salir de la dirección, ambas chicas se dirigían lo más rápido posible a su primera clase, la más amada por Diva y Odiada por Saya: Matemáticas.A mitad de camino, Saya le hizo una pregunta a su hermana, aquella pregunta la andaba rodeando la cabeza hace rato.

Saya: Diva, ¿recuerdas los nombres de los amigos de Kai?.-preguntó seriamente, mientras corría en dirección a su salón.

Diva: Claro, Salomón Demons y Haji Hong.- dijo ella corriendo al lado de su hermana.

Saya: ¿No te diste cuenta de que así se llaman los hermanos del par de gusanos con los que tropezamos al llegar?.- interrogo molesta.

Diva: Ahh jeje pues no.. supongo que ellos son sus hermanos, en fin como se lo dijimos a ellas te lo digo a ti, nosotras hablamos y respetamos a quién se nos de la gana.- dijo la menor repitiendo lo que había dicho hace poco menos de hora y media.

Saya: Si ya, solo que..- dijo haciendo una pausa, ¿estaría mal decirle aquello a su pequeña hermanita?

Diva: ¿Qué que?.- preguntó curiosa a su hermana.

Saya: No nada, mejor entremos al salón.-dijo extrañamente nerviosa, parando en seco frente a una puerta.

Diva: ¿Bueno?.- respondió sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana. Al entrar, como ya se habían acostumbrado, escucharon la feliz bienvenida que todos sus nuevos compañeros les dieron, después de ser presentadas, eligieron un lugar dónde sentarse y como era de esperarse se sentaron juntas en uno de los bancos con vista a la ventana, aunque para desgracia de ellas las odiosas Irene y Lulu eran sus compañeras de curso, después de dos horas y media, toco el timbre que anunciaba el descanso y felices de la vida ambas hermanas salieron como rayos disparadas así el patio de cemento de la escuela.

Saya: Tks ¡por que tenemos matemáticas a la primera hora! Odio esto.- decía una desanimada chica, mientras caminaba junto con su hermana por el patio de cemento.

Diva: No es tan malo onee-chan.- dijo un con una gotita en la nuca, ¿acaso nunca cambiaria su hermana?

Saya: Claro tu no tienes problema, total te va re bien, en cambio yo sigo pensando que los profesores me detestan.- se quejó la mayor.

Diva: Bien, ya entendí.- echo un suspiro.- ya que tengo la hoja con los clubes, podríamos fijarnos en cuál entraremos ¿no crees?.- dijo curiosa la ojiazul.

Saya: Mejor cuando terminen las clases, esto de entrar un mes después de lo debido no va conmigo, el tio David (Deivid) se paso esta vez.- se quejaba mientras comía su sanwichs tranquilamente.

Diva: -.-No los quieres ver ahora para poder comer ¿cierto?.- preguntó burlona. Saya: Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para que preguntas?.- contestó divertida la mayor.

Diva: No se, aburrimiento quizá.- dijo despreocupadamente mientras comía su almuerzo.

Saya: Si esto me aburre, prefiero Italia o Estados Unidos.- se lo confesó, mientras daba otro mordisco a su comida.- ¿Vamos a por Kai?.-preguntó juguetona.

Diva: Bien, dudo que tardemos en encontrarlo.- opinó con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su rostro.

Después de esa breve conversación las hermanas Otonashi buscaron en todas partes a su hermano mayor, y lo encontraron fuera de la institución, en los terrenos verdes y llenos de vida que seria el segundo patio de esta, al parecer estaban a unos pocos metros del club de puntería, junto con los mismos chicos y...¿una chica? Ya que la curiosidad se apodero de ellas se acercaron al grupo de amigos, ya que en la mañana habían conocido a los amigos de su hermano, la única persona que les llamaba la atención era la chica que estaba a la derecha de Kai, según veían tenía el pelo largo y asta la cintura color castaño, ojos marrones claro, de piel clara, y estaba vestida con el uniforme de la institución, parecía de la edad de aquello tres muchachos con los que hablaba tan amenamente, ya cuándo estaban lo suficientemente cerca su hermano se dio cuenta de su presencia y las saludo con la mano, invitándolas a unirse a la charla.

Saya/Diva: Hola muchachos.- dijeron al unísono ambas.

Chicos: Hola chicas.- devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa.

Saya: Oye Miyagusuku ¿quién es ella?.- preguntó apuntando con el dedo índice a la una chicas a demás de ellas.

Kai: Ah ella es Mause Yujin, (me olvide el apellido gomen!) es...es una amiga.- dijo nervioso el pelinaranja.

Diva: Y si sólo es tu amiga ¿por que se molesto cuándo dijiste eso?.-preguntó inocentemente la menor de ese grupo.

Salomón: Eso es fácil de responder Diva, la razón es...- dijo dejando incompleta la frase.

Haji: Cállate baka eso le toca a este tarado.- regaño molesto el pelinegro a su amigo.

Mause: Yo soy...- dijo dejando las palabras en el aire gracias a cierto pelinarajo.

Kai: Una amiga..la mejor.- termino el la oración de la muchacha, que nervios.

Saya: Ya dejen de mentir, mejor dicho deja de mentir ¿crees que me engañas Miyagusuku?.-preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermano, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Diva: No entiendo.- dijo confundida la azabache.

Saya: Es fácil Diva, Mause es la novia del baka este, eso es fácil de saber por la tensión que crearon ¬¬.- manifestó molesta.

Diva: Baka Kai- kun.- replico infantilmente ella.

Mause: Que lista, ¿quiénes son ustedes?.- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

Saya: Yo soy Saya y la infantil que esta a mi lado es Diva, somos "Las Mellizas Otonashi" o "MelliGe", somos las.. amigas de este torpe.- explico tontamente la ojirojo.

Mause: Ahh.- expreso sin más.

Salomón: Ya todo aclarado, hablen de algo que me aburro!.-manifestó el rubio.

Chicos/as: Ok!.- dijeron todos al unísono.

Y asta que toco el timbre para volver a los salones ese grupo de 6 no se separo en ningún momento, hablaban de muchas cosas, y cierto trio de hermanos trataban de esconder su laso casi consanguinio, cosa que estaba difícil pero no imposible, y así trascurrieron las horas, cada quién en su salón con sus clases, pero con la mente volando por algún lugar. Luego de 6 horas de puro aburrimiento, finalmente a la 02:30 p.m. terminaron las clases de ese día, para dar comienzo a los clubes, ahora que la Otonashi habían visto los horarios de los clubes en los que se habían inscripto, tan solo tenía que llegar al primero, el cual era: Esgrima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queda por aclarar que ni Blood+ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, claro que esta historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**Sin más, espero os guste n.n**

* * *

Por suerte, habían llegado a tiempo al club de Esgrima, y según veían era el club más sercano a los terrenos de afuera, las paredes eran blancas y tenían cuadros con paísajes en estas, contra las paredes se encontraban casilleros de color azul grisacio, en la pared enfrente a la puerta de entrada, se encontrban todas las espadas que se usaban en ese deporte, en el piso blanco se encontraban muchas colchonetas azules que eran nesesarias en los enfrentamientos; al parecer a muchos chicos y chicas de diferentes edades les gustaba el esgrima, lo único malo fue que sus autoproclamadas enemigas, aunque se encontrban practicando vestidas con un traje blanco que se prendia por atras, zapatos blancos, con una careta el mismo color que en la parte de la cara tenía una tela transparente que dejaba ver al oponente y enpuñaban la espada reclamenaria, y aun así se dieron cuenta, ya que Diva había dicho que la mala bibra de las porristas estaba en el hambiente, aun después de eso todo fue normal, se cambiaron poníendose la vestimenta que se usaba para la practica, empuñaron sus espadas y empezaron a practicar, claro que antes de eso sus recientes "amigas" las habián visto y empezaron nuevamente a molestar, pero ellas hicieron caso omiso a sus compañeras. Luego de un tiempo de estar calentando desanimadamente, para sorpresa de las mellizas llegaron Haji y Salomon acompañados por Kai, ambas suponieron que el rubio y el ojinegro habián venido a ver practicar a sus hermanas, mientras que la presencia de Kai, no tenían razón.

Pararón con su desanimado calentamiento para ir averiguar que diablos así allí su hermano mayor, pero sorpresa se llevarían al saberlo.

Saya: ¿Que rayos haces aquí Miyagusuku?.-preguntó descortesmente la azabache.

Kai: Pues viene a verlas, hace mucho rato que no las veo practicar esgrima.-dijo el despreocupado chico.

Diva: Hola Haji, hola Salomon.-saludo tímidamente a los amigos de su hermano.-¿ Te acordaste Kai-kun?.-preguntó emocionada.

Haji/Salomon: Hola Diva, Saya.- dijeron amablemente amobos.

Kai: Claro que me acordé, no soy tan mal tipo para no recordar que una de las cosas que aman con lucara es el esgrima.- dijo haciendose el ofendido.

Diva: Ya entendí.- dijo alegremente la menor.- tu saluda a Haji y Salomon, mal griada.- regaño molesta a su hermana.

Saya: Hola, ¿vinieron a ver a sus hermanas, no?.- dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Haji: Pues no, ya conocemos todos los movimientos de nuestras hermanas, vinimos a verlas a ustedes, Kai dijo que tenían un estilo de pelea diferente y bueno da curiosidad.-dijo serenamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Salomon: ¿Como sabes sobre nuestras hermanas?.-interrogo sorprendido el ojigris.

Diva: Fácil, cuando llegamos un par de porrista nos dieron una "bienvenida magnifica", obviamnete esas fueron sus hermanas, tienen suerte que Saya tuvo compación y me detuvo.- explico molesta la ojiazul.

Saya: Suerte que estoy de buenas ¬¬.- dijo enojada la azabache.

Salomon: Ya veo, lo siento, mi hermana siempre fue así.- dijo nervioso.

Haji: Yo igual.- manifesto sin ganas el pelinegro.

Kai: Mucha charla y poca acción, quiero ver cuanto an mejorado las MelliGe.- sentencio infantilmente el chico.

Saya/Diva: Ya va!.- dijeron con desgano para volver a ponerse las caretas y dirigirse así su colchoneta asignada.

Haji:¿Por que le dices _MelliGe_?.- preguntó curioso el ojinegro.

Kai: Después se lo explico chicos, ahora cállense y mirén.- contestó, sin dejar de ver a sus hermanas.

Xx: Hola hermano!.- dijeron al unísono unas voces chillonamente.

Haji: Hola Lulu.- dijo calmado a su hermana menor.

Salomon: Hola Irene.- respondio alegre el rubio a su hermana.

Irene: ¿Por que hablaban con esas _"raritas" _eh?.- pregunto molesta.

Kai: Esas _"raritas"_ son mis amigas asíque te pido más respeto Irene.- dijo molesto el morocho.

Lulu: Perdón Kai.- dijo enojada la pelinegras.-¿ que tanto miran ustedes 3?.-pregunto curiosa

Haji/Salomon: A ellas.- respondieron señalando el lugar dónde se encontraban calentando las hermanas.

Irene: Ja! Yo les gano a esas con los ojos tapados.- dijo arrogante la ojigris.

Lulu: Y con esas ganas, mucho menos esfuerzo.- confirmo la menor.

Kai: Que tontas son chicas,¿ de verdad creen que ellas estan practicando?.- pregunto burlón el chico.

Ire/Lu: ¿Que?.- dijeron confundidas, al igual que sus hermanos, pero con la diferencia que ellos se preguntaron con el pensamiento.

Kai: Cállense y miren.- dijo divertido el ojinegro.- ¡¿Son las Gemelas de akuma, verda? !¡Pues demuestrenlo, vamos no tengo todo el día chicas!.- gritó animadamente.

Saya: Que molesto eres Miyagusuku!.- se quejo la mayor.

Diva: ¡Empesemos!.-anuncio feliz la menor.

Ambas hermanas se retaron con la mirada, si bien en todos esos años nunca habián dejado de practicar, siempre se contenian, pero esta vez era diferente, ambas querian que su hermano estuviera orgulloso de ellas, por lo tanto no abria piedad, y entonces ambas comensaron, primero con movimientos vacicos, a velocidad normal, luego fueron más rapido y con más movimientos, eran el centro de atención, todos los que ahí se encontraban quedaban viendo el convate entre hermanas.

Kai: Vamos dejen de contenerse, vallan con todo.- animo el muchacho.- ¡vamos tortugas, sean leonas! Si no demuestran su potencial, ¡seran el asme reír en Españal!.-provóco burlón, conociendolas de seguro lo mataría después.

Las dos sonrieron, si eso quería su hermano, eso tendría y luego pagaría las concecuencias, empesaron a moverse mas rapido, como si pesaran menos que el viento, agregaban movimientos, saltos, distracciones, esquivar y contraatacar, piruetas, de todo, era muy divicil verlas por lo rapido que se movian, estaban felices, orgullosas de si misma pero mas de su contrincante, la mayor sonrío, su pequeña hermana había mejorado bastante, un tiempo después cuándo ya todos ahí se encontraban con las bocas y ojos abiertos a no más poder a excepción de Kai, ambas pararon en seco y se escucho el típico gritó "TUCHE!" que daba por termínado el convate, y para sorpresa de todos, era empate...

Ya que el club de esgrima duraba una hora y media, por lo tanto cuándo salieron de ahí eran las 04:30 p.m. de la tarde y les quedaba media hora para ir al club de punteria,ya con el uniforme puesto, ambas hermanas caminaban tranquilamente en el territorio verde, con dirección al club. Llegarón 10 minutos antes, el sensei les dijo que en buscaran sus lugares, y se pucieran unas gafas para protejer sus ojos ,unos protectores para los oídos y un arma, los lugares eran como ventanas de madera, sin vidrio, abiertas en la parte superior y con un blanco a unos cuántos metros adelante, cuándo Kai las vio ahí tan solo reso en silencio, estaba con el uniforme, y tan protegido como el resto de los alumnos,era extraño ser las unicas mujeres entre tantos hombres. Después de practicar por un rato, las mellizas pidieron que les pusieran los blancos más atras de lo que ya estaban, el sensei acepto y pusieron los blancos de las mellizas lo más lejos pocible, nunca nadie abría logrado la azaña que la Otonashis estaban por intentar y todos sus compañeros le hacian bromas que no podrian, los unícos que se quedaron cállados fueron un pelinaranja, un rubio y un pelinegro; después de tantas bromas todos o casi todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que ese par de chicas los habían superado a la primera, ambas habían dado al blanco, en el mismo momento, las muchachas habían dicho que aquel disparo totalmente coordinado era creación suya y se llamaba _"Doble Tiro de Gracia"_, segundos después de eso cierto trio de chicos se encontraba sonriendo y los demas pidiendole disculpas a las hermanas Otonashi.

Ya cuándo las hermanas estaban en la puerta de entrada esperando a su hermano para ir a casa, divisaron a un hombre rubio, alto, de piel clara, ojos negro, tenía puesto un traje negro ,una corbata y zapatos del mismo color, se dirigia asía dónde ellas estabán, era el director de todas las escuelas del intituto Escudo rojo.

Xx: Hola chicas, ¿les fue bien en su primer día?.- preguntó el hombre no menor de 40 años.

Diva: Muy bien señor director.- dijo alegre la pequeña gemela.

Saya: Parale de formalidades, que somos familia!.-dijo molesta ¿que raro,no?

Xx: Sucedio algo,¿no?.-volvío a preguntar un tanto precupado el rubio.

Diva: Pues si.-dijo apenada ¿nunca engañaria a ese individuo?

Saya: Pero te lo conaremos después, ahora una cosa ¿por que nos metiste a este lugar un mes después que empesaran las clases? Tio David sabes que no me gusta esas bromas ¬¬.- manifesto molesta asía su tio.

DTD(Director/ Tio David): Bien, lo se sobrina, a ninguna les cayó bien el cambio a última hora, pero tenía asuntos que antender en Tokyo, además Jeorge queria verlas al igual que Kai y ustedes hace meses se quejan que querían verlo o ¿me lo van a negar sobrinas?.- dijo divertido.

Saya: Ya no jodas viejo.- dijo irritada, con un demonio que le pasaba ella no era así!

Diva: Esta esta mal humorada, tio, perdonala.- se disculpo en lugar de su hermana ¿pero que le pasaba a su gemela?

DTD: Ok, no pasa nada, bueno me voy y ahí vienen Kai y sus amigos.- dijo llendose a la dirección.

Xx: De tanto hablaban con el Director?.- pregunto curioso un ojinegro.

Xx: No seas así, mis amigas no te tienen que importar.- dijo celoso, un morocho.

Xx: Jaja que celoso salío este tarado.- se burlaba el rubio.

Diva: Tardaron chicos.- dijo inmutada la ojinegro.- no andes de celoso Kai-kun.- dijo divertida.

Saya: Salomon y Kai, tienen razón.- miro a Haji con molestia.-Lo que hablamos con las autoridades escolares no es de tu incumbencia idiota.-medio gritó la mayor.

Diva: Vamos a casa,¿si? Por favor hermana.- dijo o mas bien suplico, bien sabia que pasaría si no sacaba de ese lugar a Saya.

Saya: Bien, Kai bajale a tu enojo ¿quieres?.- comento inconcientemente.

Kai: Vale.- contesto el sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Saya: Vale, ¿vienes o te quedas?.- preguntó tranquila ¿ahora si, andaba bipolar?

Kai: No, quede con estos.-señalando a Haji y Salomon.- para estudiar en la casa del serio.-termino de decir burlón.

Saya/Diva: Pobres chicos UwU.- dijeron amabas al unísono, estando ya fuera del colegio, dirigiendose a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Horas más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las ya oscuras calles de Tokyo, la famosa caberna "Omoro" se encontraba al tope de clientes, y todos estabán por la llegada de las hijas del buen Jeorje,s un hombre de 60 años mas o menos, morocho, con cabello canoso y atado en una coleta pequeña, tenia barba y ojos negros, era alegre y divertido, estaba vestido con su usual camisa verde musgo y unos pantalones color marrón grisacio que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos zapatos negro, todas las personas de la edad o un poco menor del dueño de Omoro conocian a las gemelas casi desde que nacieron, y ya que hace mucho timpo no las veían, al enterarse de tal cosa que era que ambas habián regresado, todos o por lo menos la mayor parte del lugar dónde vivian Jeorje con sus hijos, fueron esa noche a la caberna, las Otonashi eran las meseras y cada orden que recibian se la daban a su padre que estaba preparondo los pedidos, ya que su hijo mayor andaba medio desaparecido Jeorje decidio que todos y cada uno de los platos que usaron esa noche, su hijo Kai, tendría que lavarlos despué mellizas estabán felices, ver y recibir los saludos de las amistades de su padre, asía que ese hambiénte ogareño resurgiera al instante, en un momento dado llego una señora de unos 49 o 50 años de edad, de altura mediana,pelo negro con un poco de canas, tenía el pelo recojido en un rodete y de el salian unos mechones que se volvían a unir dejando sus cabellos en forma de moño, aquella mujer según recordaban las hermanas, era divertida pero cuando el asunto lo mandaba era tan seria como cualquier persona de su edad, estaba usando una polera verde, unos pantalones negros, encima una campera color beige (beisch) que le llegaba asta las rodillas, unos zapatos marrónes, se había sentado en una de las pocas mesas libres,al parecer las coreanas tenían un don para buscar un lugar dónde comer, sin duda esa era la mismisíma Señora Shen.

Sra. Shen: Oh, chicas vengan las dos.- llamó amblemente la señora.

Saya: Hola señora Shen, como a estado y su hija Shi Ren?.- preguntó alegremente la mayor, una vez alado de la mujer.

Diva: La emos extrañado abuela.-aseguro con una sonrisa.

Sra. Shen: Eh estado bien, y Shi Ren también, imaginénse se a casado finalmente, ya hace dos años y me dio una hermosa nieta así como mi Shi Ki.-dijo contenta la no tan joven mujer.- yo también las extrane nietas mías.- termino de decir sonriendo a sus queridas "nietas".

Diva: Me caígo y me levanto ¿Shen Shi Ren, casada? Que noticia tan sorprendente y maravillosa abuela!.-dijo euforica la menor.

Sra. Shen: Sí jeje, un día de estos les contare la historia de mi Shi Ren y mi Kin Shi Ki, bueno, me entere que terminarón sus estudios antes de tiempo ¡Son unas genias muchachas! :|.-dijo feliz la anciana.

Saya: Ok abuela Shen, oye ¿como se llama la pequeña bebita?.- preguntó curiosa la mayor, en ese momento una sonrisa reluciente se dibujaba en su delicado rostro.

Sra. Shen: Pues Kin Huÿe Goon.- suspiro.- esos nombres de ahora, bien eso lo veían los padres jeje,¿ niñas no me preguntaran que comere en esta noche tan hermosa?.- preguntó burlóna al ver que las gemelas enrojecian de la vegüenza.

Saya/Diva: Gomen-ne Shen- sama ¿que va a comer?.-preguntarón al mismo tiempo.

Sra. Shen: Pues mis queridas ojirojo y y ojiazul quiero... una paella.- contestó sin pensarlo en realidad.

Después de servirle la comida a la agradable , ambas se dericarón a atender a los pocos clientes que venían llegando, después de todo era vastante tarde y en media hora sería la hora de cerrar el local asta el día siguiente. Eran las 01:30 a.m. cuándo cierto chico morocho entraba a la caberna Omoro, si bien ese local era de dos pisos, en la planta baja la caberna y lugar de desayuno/almuerzo y cena, mientras en la planta alta la casa con las habitaciones, los baños, y el livig; el muchacho se dirigio a las escaleras que conducian a la planta alta, al llegar a la último escalon abrío la puerta blanca que estaba enfrente suyo, para cerrarla al entrar, estando en el livig vio que había un pequeño desorden, sonrio, de seguro antes de dormir sus hermanas habián visto una pelicula o uno de sus programas favorito, se dirigio al pasillo que estaba a un metro de la puerta, se detuvo en seco al llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas y a la suya, pensó unos pocos segundos que hacer, entrar en su piesa o provar su suerte a manos de sus hermanas menores, y sin más eligío la primara opción entrando a su habitación, que se encontraba ubicada enfrente de las de sus hermanas, con desgano se cambio el uniforme del intituto poníendose tan solo unos pantalones negros, para luego echarse en su cama y caer en un profundo sueño. Sin saberlo el joven Miyagusuku había calmado los corazones preocupados de sus hermanas, que después de un suspiro de alivio ambas se removieron entre las sabanas de sus propias camas a esperar un nuevo día, así como el resto de la familia.

**Notas :|: Si lo notarón nombre a coreanos xD, (la , Shen Shi Ren y Kin Shi Ki) pertenecen al dorama coreano Chicas de Oficina o Girls Officine (no recuerdo como era el nombre en ingles xDD) mientras que Kin Huÿe Goon es un personaje completamente mío y de mi loca imaginación (=.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queda por aclarar que ni Blood+ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si esta historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**Sin más os dejo leer, espero os guste n.n**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que las gemelas Otonashi empezaron a asistir a la escuela de Tokyo, y si, todo salia bien en la institución la chicas tenían amigos, se llevaban bien con los profesores y no peleaban mucho, claro que Saya seguia con esa actitud maso menos frívola que a Hagi le llamaba mucho la atención, y Diva era natural con su humor infantil que a Solomon le gustaba bastante, queda por demas decir que estos echos ponían celosos a Kai, Lulu e Irene, Kai por obvias razones mientras que las dos amigas solamente por ¿codicia? Si, por algo más que eso no.

Pero pese a esto ambas hermanas estaban preocupadas, preocupadas por una persona de nombre Kaori Boogk, una chica morena de pelo y ojos castaños, bastante alegre y madre de un bebe recien nacido, Kaori era la mejor amiga de las gemelas y al enterarse que nadie sabia nada sobre ella, ambas muchachas estaban preocupadas, temian que el hombre con el que Kaori salia le ubiese echo algo, todos muy bien sabian que Carl Monst era un tipo peligroso, siempre se metia en problemas, toma y se drogaba, y por esto siempre robaba pero pese a esto la chica morena se había enamorado de ese hombre.

Por alguna razón esa mañana solo Diva y Kai se fueron temprano a la escuela, aunque la ojibordo se había levantado tempreno le había dicho a sus hermanos que luego los alcansaria que primero tenía un asunto que arreglar, ellos no preguntaron mucho, bien sabian que a Saya no le gustaba eso, a los 20 minutos que sus hermanos se habían ido Saya también se fue, pero primero paso por un parque por alguna razón algo le decia que tenía que estar allí, camino por dónde sus pies la giaban, valla que ese parque era como un mini-bosque. De la nada se escucho un disparo, a toda velocidad se fue al lugar dónde el disparo había venido lo que vio la dejo palida, el cuerpo tirado de Kaori, estaba toda golpeada y con manchas de sangre en toda la ropa, en la espalda tenía una herida de vala, se hacerco a ella y para sorpresa de ella su amiga segia con vida.

Saya: Kaori ¿quién te hizo esto?- pregunto con voz quebrada la azabache.

Kaori: Saya, tenían razón esta loco, me mato por proteger a nuestro hijo, es un animal.- dijo muy bajo con sus ojos cada vez perdiendo más ese brillo de vida.

Saya: ¿Fue Carl?- pregunto furiosa.

Kaori: S-si, escuchame bien, no tengo mucho tiempo couf,couf, coge a mi niño que corre vete de aquí el sigue en los alrrededores..a la abogada de mi madre le eh dejado una confeción escrita y mi testamento con mis deseos, tu y Diva seran las tutoras legales de mi hijo, no quiero que Carl se le hacerque, te acuerdas que de niñas lo decidimos...quiero que Diva sea la madrina de mi niño y tu su madre, pero llevale a visitarme,¿vale? Vamos vete.- declaro a duras penas la joven madre.

Saya: Kaori..esta bien, se que aunque diga que no, me obligaras.-dijo tomando en brazos al pequeño de apenas un mes de edad eh imediatamente empezo a correr pero casi enseguida Carl la persiguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la institución -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la escuela, ambos jovenes se dirigieron dónde un ojinegro y un rubio se encontraban hablando, después de saludarse los cuatros jovenes empezaron a charlar, aunque para los 5 minutos los tres chicos empezaron a pelear por culpa de un trabajo grupal, Diva solo miraba como discutian con un gotita en la nuca.

Diva: Bueno paren chicos.- medio grito la blanquesina chica.

Hagi/Sol/Kai: Vale.- dijeron todos.

Hagi: Oye Diva ¿y tu hermana?-pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro.

Solomon: Cierto no la eh visto ¿dónde esta?- secundo el ojigris.

Diva: Dijo que tenía pendientes que arreglar y luego venia para acá.- explico simplemente la joven.

Kai: ¿Pero no crees que ya se esta tardando?- pregunto el pelianaranjado algo preocupado a su hermana.

Diva: Pues no lo se.- dijo ella, su preocupación cada vez era más grande.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el parque -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Saya Otonashi sentia un gran miedo, miedo de no poder proteger a ese pequeño niño que ahora era hijo suyo, miedo de que Carl no tuviera ni un poco de piedad con su propio hijo, bien podria darse la vuelta y enfrentar a ese asesino, pero si hacia eso pondria en peligro la vida del bebe y ella había prometido cuídar de él, escucho un disparo provenir del arma con el que el hombre le estaba apuntando, la vala le había rosado el brazo derecho, suerte que al pequeño Riku lo llevaba en el medio de su pecho así las valas que ella recibiria no le lastimarian a ese pequeño, corrio mucho más rapido, si lograba llegar asta alguna comisaria o por lo menos encontraba su catana estarían a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Con los chicos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases y la mayor de la gemelas no llegaba, los cuatro chicos estaban muy preocupados.

Diva: Tks! Diablos eso dolio!- grito sobandose su brazo derecho.

Hagi/Sol/Kai: ¿Que paso?- preguntaros abrumados los tres chicos.

Diva: Sentí como se recibiera un...valaso.- dijo ella, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Hagi/Sol: ¿Un valaso?- preguntarón atonitos dos de los chicos.

Kai: ¿Por que lloras, Diva?- pregunto preocupado el morocho.

Diva: Mi hermana...- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

Hagi/Sol/Kai: ¿Que pas..- no pudieron terminar de formular la pregunta por que el celular de la chica sono.

Diva: ¿Si, quién es?- pregunto al contestar la joven.

Xx: Hermana, soy yo Saya, escuchame no tengo mucho tiempo, nesecito que llames a la policia y le habices al tio David, que estoy en el parque del centro.- dijo por lo bajo siendo secundada por el llanto de un bebe.

Diva: ¿Por que? ¿Que paso?- pregunto asustada.

Saya: Encontre a Kaori, también a su niño y a...Carl.-señalo entre dientes.

Diva: ¿De verdad y como esta?-pregunto emocionada la menor.

Saya: Linda, hermanita, Kaori esta..muerta...el hijo de perra le mató, yo hable con ella antes que falleciera, me pidio que cuídara de su bebe, también me dijo que nosotras somos las tutoras legales de su hijo, que quiere que yo sea su madre y tu su madrina.- confeso con suma tristeza la chica, cortando de golpe la llamada al oir un ruido.

Solomon: ¿Diva quién era? Te a icho algo malo.- requirio el rubio.

Diva: La..la..asesino...muerta..debe mentir..a su hijo..no..no..NO!-grito isterica, simplemente debia ser mentira, una mentira muy fea.

Kai: ¿Que pasa?!- grito preocupado uno de los ojinegros.

Diva: Kai-kun, é-él mato a Boogk-chan!- respondio con un susurro.

Kai: Desgraciado, ¿Saya te habiso?- la ojinegro tan solo asintio.

Diva: Miyagusuku ahí que habisarles.- sentencio con tristeza la joven.

Con tal de ponerle a salvo.- contesto con preocupación el morocho, ambos hermanos se fueron así la dirección, dejando a los dos chicos atonitos y preocupados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el parque -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La policia había llegado a tiempo, pero para mala suerte de todos el cruel hombre había logrado escapar. De una de las patrullas un pelinaranjo y una azabache bajaban corriendo en dirección a dónde su hermana favorita se encontraba junto con el pequeño bebe.

Al fin de cuentas ninguno de los tres había entrado en clases, ya que al dejar el parque la mayor de las gemelas junto con el pequeño castaño habían sido escoltados asta el hospital para ser atendidos y luego fueron a la estación de policia ya que la muchacha tenía que dar su declaración de los echos. Luego de ello toda la familia se fue al bufef dónde trabajaba la abogada Su Yooe Su, el testamento con los deseos y la declaración escrita de la joven madre Kaori Boogk, esto claro había durado varias horas y como ese mismo día Kaori seción en el juicio contra el padre de su hijo, que obviamente no pudo hacistir, todos aprobecharon para ya hacer los tramites de adopción y para poder presentar los papeles que había dejado la madre biologica del niño en cuestión, y por cuestión de suerte entre tanta desgracia la juesa había dado en adopción al chiquillo, y si oficialmente Saya y Diva Otonashi eran las nuevas madres de Riku Boogk Otonashi, claro que al ser menores de edad un tercio de la tutoria pertenecia al padre de las susodichas, y para las 10:00 p.m., Riku ya estaba siendo istalado en la casa de los Miyagusuku Otonashi, ya que la habitación más espaciosa era la de Saya ahí se intalo la cuna junto con las otros muebles y más cosas del niño.

A partir de ahora la protección seria doble y mucho mejor y Saya tenía alguien más de quién cuídar costase lo que costase.


End file.
